The Mysterious Dragon Rider
by HTTYDlover99
Summary: STORY ON-HOLD! It all started during Hiccup's final exam when he took off on Toothless. Six years later, Stoick hears about a mysterious dragon rider who rides a Night Fury. Could it be him? Could it be his son? (BTW, this is my first fanfiction)
1. Prologue

_Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. This chapter starts off during Hiccup's final exam when Toothless saves him from the Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang) and decides to take off._

"HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!" The entire village was cheering for him! Hiccup couldn't hear them. All he could think about was the innocent beast he was going to have to kill.

"Hey, Hiccup" Hiccup was startled and turned around to find Astrid behind him. "Are you OK?" She asked concerned.

"No, not really...Hey Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes?"

"If something goes wrong in the kill ring, just make sure they don't find Toothless, please?"

"I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong" She asked

Hiccup didn't relpy. Gobber blew the horn. It was time.

"Good luck out there lad!" Gobber wished him cheerfully

Hiccup slightly nodded.

The gate was opened and Hiccup chose a medium sized sword and shield.

"Interesting decision. I would have gone for the hammer" Stoick said to Gobber

"OPEN THE PEN!" Gobber yelled

The latch to the largest pen was opened. Hiccup knew what awaited him: The Monstrous Nightmare. The most ferocious of dragons. Suddenly, a large red colored dragon came out of the pen and lit itself on fire! It let out a huge roar and fired at Hiccup. Hiccup jumped out of the way just in the nick of time.

The Nightmare slowly started proceeding to Hiccup while Hiccup backed away. He looked into the dragon's eyes and knew that he couldn't kill this dragon. He stopped moving and dropped his sword and shield. He looked at his father who was surprised.

Slowly, he took off his helmet and said "I'm not one of them"

He reached out his hand and turned his head away. His father, Stoick rose up from his seat. Just as the Nightmare was about to trust the boy, Stoick took out his hammer and thrust it on the cage making a loud noise, while yelling "ENOUGH!"

The noise confused the Nightmare and turned around to see Stoick fuming while holding his hammer high. His wild instincts took control of him and charged at Hiccup.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup yelled

Meanwhile at the cove Toothless heard Hiccup's yell and immediately started clawing his way out of the cove. When he finally succeeded he started running to the source of the sound. He saw Hiccup being attacked in the kill ring and went to defend his rider at once.

A high-pitched whistle pierced through the air and multiple plasma blasts were fired at the Nightmare in an attempt to save Hiccup. The crowd of Vikings gathered their weapons and went to capture the legendary Night Fury.

"STOP! STOP! You don't understand! Don't hurt him please!" Hiccup begged

"HICCUP! Now is not the time! Go home immediately!" Stoick yelled

"NO!"

The entire crowd of vikings stopped trying to wrangle the Night Fury and stared in awe as a tiny toothpick of a viking yelled back at his father whom was also the chief.

"No Dad. I will not let you kill him. He is my best friend." He then turned to the crowd and said "Dragons are amazing, kind, caring creatures. We don't have to kill them"

"He tried to attack you!" yelled Stoick

"He was trying to protect me Dad!" Hiccup fired back

"They've killed HUNDREDS of us!"

"And we've killed THOUSANDS of them!" Hiccup took a step back to place a hand on Toothless's head, who cooed in response. "And if you all don't understand that then I'm leaving."

"No...son. Wait." Stoick looked desperate. He already lost Valka, He couldn't lose him too.

Hiccup sat on Toothless then turned to face his father. "I'm not your son anymore" Saying so, he took off on Toothless.

Everyone was so shocked that no one made an effort to stop him. Everyone started leaving all except for Stoick. It shocked him and made him realize that nobody really cared about Hiccup. Then he realized he had not been a good father. No, he had been a horrible, unkind, non-supportive father.

"Chief, you comin' ?" asked Gobber

Stoick merely shook his head

"All righty then" Having said that Gobber left

Once everyone was gone, tears started running down his face. Tears of shame and guilt. He had lost his only son forever.

"I'm so sorry Val" Stoick choked out as raindrops started to fall.

Little did he know that it would not be the last time he saw his son...

 _Well what do you think? I think I did OK seeing as this was my first ever chapter. I actually enjoyed writing the argument between Hiccup and his father. Please leave comments because I really want to know how I can improve this story!_

 _The next chapter will be about Stoick receiving some news about his son, five years later. Until then though, bye!_


	2. Chapter 1:News

**_I posted this chapter earlier than I thought mainly because I enjoyed writing the first one so much. This writing stuff is kind of addicting...on with the chapter!_**

 **SIX YEARS LATER**

"Ruff! Tuff!" Astrid yelled. Ruffnut and Tuffnut the mischief-making twins of Berk had been gone for most of the day which was very odd considering their behaviour.

"Honestly, if those two set their hut on fire again, I will personally see to it that they are escorted to Outcast Island myself!" Astrid said to Snotlout her soon-to-be fiance who was honestly one of the dumbest vikings on the island

"Astrid, calm down. At least we get to spend some time together sweetie." Snotlout said in a sugary-sweet voice that sounded absolutely revolting

Unfortunately for Snotlout though, he was punched in the face.

"OWWWWWW" He cried "Why would you do that?"

"THAT was for calling me sweetie!" Astrid fired back

Suddenly the twins and Fishlegs the nerdy dork of the group came into view

"There you are! I've been looking for you two all day where have you been?" Astrid demanded

"Chief made us clean the kill ring as punishment for BREATHING too loud" Ruffnut the female Thorston twin replied

"It was absolute torture Astrid! You know how much I hate cleaning!" Tuffnut complained

"You have to admit Astrid, Stoick's mood swings are getting pretty crazy now a days." Fishlegs said "He once gave me a punishment for being to smart! How crazy is that?!"

Astrid sighed. After Hiccup left 6 years ago, Stoick fell into a state of depression which was quite unexpected seeing as he never really had shown the boy any love or encouragement at all. After he got over his depression he become angry and stubborn. Well, more than usual. Things had changed a lot over 6 years. With Hiccup gone Snotlout was to become the next chief unfortunately. Fishlegs had grown even larger and now sported a mustache which didn't really suit him. The twins pranks had started become crazier and more dangerous than usual. As for Astrid she decided to leave her hair down and wore a blue tunic and red vest with her usual skirt and leggings. Above all that she was to marry Snotlout for an alliance of their families. The most interesting change was that of the dragon raids on Berk. They had completely stopped and no one knew why.

While the twins continued to complain about cleaning, Gobber was running as fast as he could to the chief's home.

"STOICK ARE YE THERE?!" Gobber yelled while banging on the door to the Haddock House

"What's got in to you now Gobber?" Stoick asked with a weary face "Trolls stealin' your socks again?"

"No, its not that! Much more important!" Gobber said out of breath "It's Trader Johann! Says he's got news on Hiccup's whereabouts!"

"What?! How is that possible?! We combed the entire archipeligo looking for him!" Stoick asked

"Johann said that he found 'im outside of the archipeligo on an island the shape of a dragon!" **_(Johann found him on Dragon's Edge. I loved Race to the edge so much I had to add it)_**

"Where is Johann now?" Stoick demanded

"Over at the docks" Gobber replied

Stoick took off to the docks as fast as a Speedstinger which was remarkable considering his age. Astrid and the gang noticed the chief running and decided to go after him considering that he was never THIS excited before.

When Stoick got to the docks he immediately found Johann and bombarded him with questions.

"Easy Master Stoick. My brain is not able to process all this information at once." Johann said

"Whats going on here?" Astrid asked

"Johann has some information on Hiccup's whereabouts lass." Stoick said

"Aye Chief. It all started when I was in Sri Lanka looking for some rare spices-"

"Cut to the chase Johann we don't have time for your stories." Snotlout rudely interrupted

"Very well Master Snotlout, I was caught in a horrible storm and was washed up on the shores of a beach. I awoke to find a silver dragon with electric green eyes and a tail that could cut through an entire forest. Next to the creature there was a rider. I didn't really get a good look at the rider seeing as a hood covered most of their face. They were wearing some sort of armor made out of the silver dragon's scales by the look of it. I also did get a good look at the eyes. They were the same green as the beast's!"

"Wait a minute, Hiccup took off on a Night Fury and the dragon you are describing isn't anything like it." Fishlegs inquired

"I didn't finish my tale yet. The rider took me to their base and by the looks of it they weren't the only ones there seeing as there were multiple huts. They took me to what look liked a clubhouse in the very center of their base. To my horror more riders entered!" Johann shook with terror

"Do you remember what they looked like Johann?" Stoick asked

"Yes, there was the the hooded rider wearing the silver armor and the dreadful sharp tailed beast, a rider wearing Berserker armor and flaming red hair and green eyes."

"Is it just me or does that describe Dagur the Deranged whom disappeared in the war with the Berserkers 6 years ago?" Tuffnut asked

"If he's back he'll be wanting revenge. You know cause we burned the village to ashes a couple years back" Ruff casually said

"How would you feel if he has a 3-tailed, winged, MONSTER with him?" Johann asked

"Was there anyone else Johann?" asked Fishlegs who was busy sketching Johann's descriptions

"Yes, Master Fishlegs. A teenage boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore red armor and had a Monstrous Nightmare as a companion I believe. There was also a rather plump rider with blonde hair and kind blue eyes wearing green color armor. I couldn't tell if they were male or female but they had a Gronkle as a pet. Finally there was a young man wearing some sort of black armor with red streaks. I couldn't make out his facial features seeing as he was wearing a helmet **_(Basically the flight suit from HTTYD 3)_** but he had with him the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!"

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked

"They were generous enough to repair my ship and send me off with a few supplies. I got here as soon as I could."

"Do you have the location of the island Johann?" Fishlegs asked

"As a matter of fact I actually do" Saying so he handed him a map marked with the location

"Good. It's settled then. We leave for this island at first light." Stoick declared

 _ **Another chapter done. I have to admit I'm really enjoying writing these fanfics. Although, I spent a lot of time on Johann's descriptions of The mysterious dragon riders. Some are made up and some are from RTTE. Guess who! Please leave comments so I can make future tweaks.**_

 _ **The next chapter focuses on the travel to Dragon's Edge. Until then, bye and Happy New Year!**_


	3. Chapter 2:The Journey

_**I'm gonna be honest. I had no idea what to write in this chapter. I didn't plan on writing a new chapter so soon, but I want to try and finish this story before HTTYD 3 releases. Minor problem: I don't know when the movie releases in INDIA. I tried googling it, but I just got even more confused about the release date. Moving on to the chapter!**_

 _ **At the docks**_

"Pack enough supplies to last us at least a week. We won't know how long it'll take to get there seeing as its out of the archipeligo!" Stoick bellowed to Snotlout who was packing supplies while showing off to Astrid, who rolled her eyes in disgust

"I haven't seen Chief this happy since his Wedding day!" Gobber whispered shouted to Fishlegs "Not sure why though. Never showed that he loved 'im."

"Astrid! Are you sure you and the others ready?" Astrid nodded "Very well then." He turned to face the crowd of vikings who had gathered to see their chief off. "WHILE I'M GONE SPITELOUT SHALL BE IN CHARGE!"

There were many grunts and moans at the sound of this order

"TRY AND AT LEAST LISTEN TO 'IM WILL YOU?! Alrighty then. Got your bags? SET SAIL!

"WAIT CHIEF! I'M COMIN' TO!" Gobber hobbled as fast as he could on the ship

"Gobber are ye sure you want to come?" Stoick asked

"I know the lad better then all of ye. I TREATED him better then all of ye." Everyone ashamedly looked to the ground because they all knew it was true. Everyone was just too stubborn to admit it.

"Very well then. Set sail!" Stoick called out

 _ **A few days later on the boat**_

The twins were seeing how many apples they could stuff inside Fishleg's mouth, while Snotlout kept trying to woo Astrid. He was currently not very successful seeing as Astrid had just given him a minor concussion.

Stoick, oblivious to all the chaos, just simply stared out into the setting sun. Gobber noticed his friend's quietness and decided to break the silence

"Chief, what's wrong?" Gobber bluntly asked

Stoick sighed "I was just thinking about Hiccup."

"What about him?"

"Gobber, I was the worst father you could ever imagine. When he was bullied, I merely scoffed at him. Whenever he accomplished something, I never gave much interest in it. Why would he ever want to see me again?"

"You're right. Why would he ever want to see you again? But that's not the real question. Why do YOU want to see him again?"

"I want to try and make up for everything I did. Then, hopefully he'll forgive me and we can start afresh."

Gobber let out a guffaw of laughter

"Why would he ever forgive YOU? You know how boar-headed he can be." Gobber sighed "Look all you can do is HOPE he's not mad at you. We'll see how things go from then."

"Alright."

"Good. Now lets go and untangle the twins and Fishlegs apart. Somehow Snotlout got stuck in there with them." Gobber shuddered "Not sure how long that'll take"

Even though Stoick let out a chuckle, Gobber could still see the sadness in his eyes.

 _ **Meanwhile from a nearby seastack someone was spying on them...**_

"Ooooohhhhhhh! What's this now boy? A Berkian ship? Brother will be pleased to hear about this..." The spy told his 3-tailed friend who growled in acknowledgement.

"There's Snothat, the big one, twins, Astrid, the old guy who's missing and arm and leg and Chief Stoick! Wait till Brother finds out."

"Let's report back to the edge. What do you say?" Saying so he gave a maniacal laugh like the crazy Berserker he is and rode back to the base with a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes.

 _ **Back on the ship**_

"It's quiet. TOO quiet." Tuffnut observed

"I don't like it." Ruff said agreeing with her brother

"For the first time in forever, I agree with the twins. I was expecting to be attacked by...WILD DRAGONS or...PIRATES." Fishlegs said _**(Not sure if there were pirates in that era, but if not please adjust)**_

"Maybe its the quiet before the crazy?" Tuffnut predicted

"LAND HO! LAND HO! We've reached the island shaped like a dragon, Stoick!" Gobber yelled

The island truly was built to perfection. There were 5 huts each designed after that owner's personality. There were large dragon stables. Multiple watchtowers and a training arena with an opening and closing dome. In center of it all lay the clubhouse; The eye of dragon's edge

Suddenly multiple plasma blasts hit the ship, totally ruining the peaceful silence.

"We've been hit!" Fishlegs exclaimed

"That's quite obvious if you haven't noticed!" Astrid yelled

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh! I'm too young and beautiful too die!" Snotlout whined

To make a long story short, Tuffnut's prediction was correct

All they remembered before they fell unconscious was a young man covered in armor that looked like it was made from dragon's scale standing before them.

 _ **Another chapter done! Sorry about it being a short chapter. The next one will be longer (hopefully).**_ _ **I'm not super happy with the ending. Oh well. I did write this at 11 P.M. I better stop writing now before I fall asleep on the computer.**_

 _ **Before I go and sleep on my comfy bed, the next chapter is about the edge and how Hiccup found it and the riders. All written in Hiccup's POV. Until then though *yawns* bye!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Dragons Edge

_**I'm pretty eager to start this chapter, because I get to use my imagination to as how Hiccup found the Edge. And yes, I have decided that Hiccup will be missing his left leg. (SORRY) On with the chapter!**_

 _ **6 years ago**_

Hiccup alongside his companion Toothless had defeated the Red Death and saved hundreds of dragons! That meant that dragon raids were no longer neccesary. He had finally, truly ended a three-hundred year war. Which was pretty cool considering he was only 15 at the time. Unfortunately, he would never be whole again. In an effort to save his rider from being burned, Toothless had held on him by his left leg. When all the smoke was gone, the other dragons could make out Toothless lying in a heap on the ground. They gently nudged him and he slowly opened his eyes. He revealed Hiccup unconscious. A few dragons noticed his left leg...or what remained of it. Judging by the amount of blood he lost, he needed help and soon. Seeing as Toothless had burned his prosthetic tail, 3 or so dragons flew him and his rider to an island inhabited by The Defenders of the Wing.

"My Queen, dragons incoming!" Said a young man who had orangey-red hair tied back in a ponytail

"It appears they are carrying something with them." A villager noticed

Just then the dragons landed revealing the Night Fury and his downed rider

"Stand back." The queen commanded. She had flaxen blonde hair cut short in a style like a mans and olive eyes. She was wearing black armor with gold borders. She was one person you did not want to mess with.

She slowly approached the Night Fury and held out her hand. Toothless growled.

"Shhhhh now. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me heal your rider." Saying so she gently took a look at Hiccup's leg

"We will be able to heal him. Relax and rest for some time." She said to the dragon

"Throk, help me carry him into the healing hut." The young man with a ponytail stepped forward to help her

 _ **1 week later**_

Hiccup was awoken to the smell of fishy breath (Eww). As he slowly opened his jade eyes he saw two more emerald eyes staring and sniffing at him expectantly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said and gave his dragon a huge hug

"It's nice to see you awake." Said a mysterious yet gentle voice.

"What?! Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Hiccup asked

"Easy now. I am Mala. Queen of the Defenders Of the Wing island. You are on Caldera Cay. You were brought here by a group of wild dragons along with your own dragon. You were both wounded but should be better now I think."

As Hiccup tried to stand up he felt an odd sensation in his legs. It was almost like he was missing one. He gulped and drew back the blankets and was shocked by what he saw. Toothless cooed in guilt. Hiccup then realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't save your leg. I hope that this can replace it." Mala said softly

In place of his leg there was a metal prosthetic. Hiccup took a deep breath and tried walking. He fell, but was caught by Toothless.

"Here at Caldera Cay, we live among dragons. We give them no harm, and they us." She explained "Everything here is dragon-friendly."

Hiccup nodded at her

"Thank you for saving our lives." Hiccup said, truly grateful

"It's nothing. Now tell me how you ended up like this." Mala asked

Quickly, Hiccup narrated everything that had happened to him over the past few days. Mala's gentle face turned into that of disgust and horror.

"They forced you to KILL those innocent creatures?" Mala said shocked "It's a good thing you left. You'll find yourself more than comfortable here. We'll have a hut built for you and see to it that-" Mala continued on

Hiccup still couldn't believe it. He would never have to return to Berk again.

"Alright then Hiccup? Come now and I'll show you around the village." Mala opened the door to not only the hut, but a new life.

 _ **3 years later**_

Life was perfect. Hiccup was accepted by the villagers and everyone treated him quite kindly. He had found some friends as well. Dagur had survived the war with the Berkians and travelled before they found this island with his sister. A young girl Hiccup's age with raven black hair and sharp green eyes like that of her brother's. Her name was Heather. She had befriended a Razorwhip named Windshear during her time at Caldera Cay. Her brother on the other hand had a Tryple Stryke, he called Sleuther. After Hiccup told them what happened on Berk, they no longer saw him as a threat and became close friends. Dagur even playfully called Hiccup 'Brother'.

Hiccup also met a kind, rather plump girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded him about Fishlegs because of her never-ending knowledge of dragons. Together the duo had started a Book on Dragons. Last, but certainly not the least was Gustav. Gustav was arrogant, stubborn and his words of advice usually made no sense. He was like a mini version of Snotlout. Even though he was younger then the others by 3 years, he still demanded on joining them. How typical.

Anyways, Hiccup had grown bored of village life. Everyday was like a constant routine for him, with the odd new dragon or so. He wanted to go and discover new lands, track down every last species of dragons there was. But that wasn't possible on Caldera Cay.

But now, 18 years old and able to take care of himself. He gathered up the courage to go and ask Mala if he could explore.

"Mala! Do you have a moment?" Hiccup asked as soon as he found her in the village square.

"Of course Hiccup." Mala smiled at him. Over the years she had grown quite fond of the lad, what with his never ending courage, determination and questions about the world.

"I, w-ell I, y-yo-u see ." Hiccup stammered nervously

"You want to see the world is it?" Mala asked with a chuckle

Hiccup's face turned to that of a surprised one. "How did y-?"

He was cut off by Mala's answer

"Well, I was actually wondering when you would ask me. Hiccup you are the most determined, stubborn, curious young man I have ever met. Go and the see the world. It's about time really."

"YAY!" Hiccup yelled

"But," Mala added. Of course there was a catch, Hiccup thought "You can't go by yourself. Take your friends with you. I'm sure they'll understand." Maya said warmly

Sure enough, the next morning the riders were ready to go.

"Just a minute. Stay safe all of you." Mala said. They all nodded. Hiccup suddenly went and gave Mala a hug. She was the closest thing he had to a parent ever. She was startled but in a nice way.

"Take care." She whispered in his ear.

"Alright then gang. Let's get this show on the road!" Hiccup yelled

"Into the great beyond!" Eira yelled

"Into the great beyond!" yelled Gustav

"The great beyond!" Heather yelled

"Let's go!" Saying so, Dagur took off. All the riders followed in pursuit.

 _ **3 years later**_

Dagur had just returned from his little spying mission and immediately went to the clubhouse, with Sleuther close behind.

"HICCUP! Hiccup you were right. Trader Johann went and blabbed everything to those no-good Berkians. I always knew we couldn't trust him." Dagur said angrily

"Did you see their ship? How far out was it?" Eira asked

"Near Wingmaiden island." Dagur replied. Over the years, the gang had made many allies such as the Wingmaidens, the Outcasts and the remaining survivors of the Berserker tribe. Speaking of which, had been safely relocated to another island with Dagur as their chief. But when he was at the edge a man named Agnor was in charge. They had also made some enemies such as Ryker, Viggo and Krogan. Thank goodness they were all gone now. They attempted to to capture the King of Dragons, but of course Hiccup and the gang had stopped them.

Hiccup was worried. He couldn't go back. What if Berk couldn't accept dragons as their friends instead of foe? Dragons was his life. He turned to look at Heather. She had become his No.1 support over the past few years. She always knew what to say.

She grinned and said "How about we give them a warm 'welcome' Hiccup?"

"I don't get why we wou- OH!" Gustav said

"Lets get out there dragons blazing!" Eira excitedly said "It's been too long since we had an adventure."

"No. I have to be the one to 'welcome' them." Hiccup said sternly

"Very well." Gustav grumbled

"They're getting closer to the edge Hiccup! If you want to strike you had better do it now." Heather said looking at the Berkian ship through her spy glass

Hiccup whistled for his dragon and took off. You all already know what happens next.

 _ **And another chapter finished! Sorry it took me so long. I was either too busy with schoolwork or was too lazy. It is starting too get pretty hectic now balancing this story with all my homework. So from now on, I'll only publish new chapters every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I follow India Standard Time, BTW. Until then though, bye!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

_**I know. I know. I'm like 3 days behind schedule and really upset about it. Sorry for the delay and to make up for it, I will be posting another new chapter on Saturday. Hopefully, y'all will put away your tomatoes then...on with the chapter!**_

 _ **At the edge. The gang is slowly starting to come to their senses.**_

Thanks to Hiccup's 'welcome', the entire gang blacked out and fell into the water. Dagur had wanted to just leave them there as revenge for destroying his island _**(BTW, Dagur and Mala won't get married in this fanfiction)**_ but Eira, being the goody-two-shoes of the group, felt that it would be heartless to leave them there. She also pointed out that they still needed to find out why they were here. Dagur, with a lot of persuasion from Heather and Gustav, agreed. As for Hiccup though, he was in shock, not able to say anything. The riders' dragons, excluding Toothless and Hiccup, carried the gang back to the edge.

 _ **At the clubhouse**_

"Gustav! Shut up! I think they're waking up." Eira whisper-shouted at Gustav who was pondering about life aloud

Slowly, one-by-one the gang woke up. First was surprisingly Snotlout who usually hated waking up. Unfortunately for him though, he soon fainted after Windshear came too close and started sniffing him.

"Where are we?" Astrid asked, slowly taking in her surroundings

"I feel like Uncle Lagnar after he was turned inside out by a-" Tuffnut told his sister

"No! I'd like to be able to sleep tonight!" Gobber interupted

"Who are you and how did you find us?" Heather asked, taking out her double-sided ax

"W-e-l-l, um, y-y-you s-e-e..." Fishlegs stammered

"We don't need to tell ye that. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll take Hiccup and be on our way." Stoick calmly stated

"WHAT?! You can't just say something like that and leave for two reasons: 1. From what I've heard you haven't been that great of a dad" Stoick turned red at this statement

"2. How exactly are you going to leave? Need I remind you, we blew up your ship?" Dagur said

"Wait... So it really is you Dagur. And lemme guess the black haired one with the feisty attitude is your sister?" Snotlout asked

"Yup, and I'm Gustav. This is Eira. We'll give you one of our ships for you to leave." Gustav answered

"NO! We're not leaving until we see Hiccup! What part of that do you muttonheads not understand?" Gobber yelled

No one noticed the tall figure dressed in an ordinary brown leather tunic standing towards the back of the room, until...

"Guys" Tuff said sort of whisper-shouting

No one took notice of him and kept arguing

"GUYS!" Tuff yelled

"What?!" Everyone asked in unison

He then pointed to the boy, CORRECTION , young man near the back of the clubhouse. Everyone just stared at him for like 10 minutes until the young man finally decided to break the silence.

He took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "What are you doing here?"

No one answered. Fishlegs was in shock. Gobber was sorta confused. The twins felt sleepy. Snotlout was irratated. Astrid couldn't stop staring at Hiccup and Stoick was hurt that his son would ask something like this.

"Allow me to repeat. What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked

"Son" Stoick started to approach Hiccup "Please let me-" But he was cut off by a low grumbling sound and before him he saw the Night Fury.

"Easy Toothless." Hiccup said while placing a hand on his head

Snotlout panicked and withdrew his ax. Dagur had however seen him and immediately pinned him to the wall face first. He took the ax out of his hands and threw it into fire.

"We don't use those kinds of weapons against dragons here, SnotHAT." Dagur snarled

"Let him go Dagur. He isn't worth it." Hiccup said

"The tension continues to build." Tuff whispered to his sister, who nodded in agreement

Disgruntled, Dagur let Snotlout go. Snotlout whimpered and hid behind Astrid who in return, rolled her eyes in disgust.

"What do you want from us? Don't you get it?" Hiccup impatiently explained "I'm never coming back to Berk."

Astrid stepped forward "Hiccup-" She started

Heather stepped in between them. "Leave him alone." The raven-haired girl said

Astrid grumbled. Hiccup and Heather seemed to sort of have this connection. She didn't understand it. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

"And who are you to say that I can't talk to him." Astrid fired back

"I am his best human friend and second-in-command." Heather said back

Eira immediately noticed the tension and being a love expert found out what was going on really quick. She came in between the two warriors and said "Break it up guys."

"But-" Heather started

"No buts." Eira said her voice stern

Heather gave Astrid one last glare before turning to Hiccup who was arguing with his father.

"You don't understand! You treated me in the worst possible way imagionable. Why do you want me back?" Hiccup yelled

"I want to apoligise, son." Stoick sad, truly heartbroken now

"NO! I AM NOT YOUR SON AND I NEVER WILL BE!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs

Everyone stared at him in shock. Hiccup had stood up to the chief of Berk. He stared his father down with the most anger the riders had ever seen. His chest slowly rising up and down in anger.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I need to get some fresh air." Saying so, he climbed onto Toothless, who was also glaring at Stoick for angering his rider and took off.

Hether sighed and climbed onto Windshear and went after Hiccup.

 _ **In the air**_

"Hiccup. We need to talk." Heather said

"We already are." Hiccup joked

"Hiccup I'm serious."

"Alright."

"About what happened at the edge..."

"Who does he think he is?! Barging in and just thinking that I would come back with him. Dragons are my life Heather." He sighed and said "I don't know what I'd do without Toothless" He added quietly

Heather was shocked at his sudden outburst

"Look hiccup. I know you hate him and all but please just try and get along with him. Let him stay for a couple days with the rest of the group. We've got a couple of guest huts near the other side of the island."

"From what I've seen, you don't seem to get along that well with Astrid. Why do you want her to stay?"

"I'm trying to do what's best Hiccup. Now stop being so boar-headed and lets get back to the edge." Heather said

Hiccup smiled and said, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably be stuck in a cavern somewhere." Heather joked

The duo turned back to the edge

Suddenly, a large explosion comes from Gustav's hut.

"Looks like the twins have already exhausted our supply of Monstorus Nightmare gel." Hiccup sighed

"Let's get back before anything else explodes." Heather said

 _ **And another chapter is done! I am so sorry for not updating properly! I'll make it up by posting on Saturday, Promise! Next week, I've got a couple days holiday, so I'll update more then. I LOVED writing Heather vs. Astrid. I'm gonna add so much more of them arguing! Can't wait.**_

 _ **The next chapter is about the riders and the Berk gang trying to get along. It's gonna be hilarious! Until then though bye!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Settling in

**_I know, I another chapter late as per my deadline! *Claps* No surprise there. Now let's get on with the chapter before I get distracted._**

 _ **Gustav's hut (after the**_ **explosi** **on)**

"GUSTAV!" Hiccup yelled "What did you do?!" He demanded.

Gustav looked sheepishly at the burnt storage room housing many explosives, and then looked at the twins before answering Hiccup and Heather.

"Hiccup, I can explain-" Gustav started. He was interrupted by a loud roar, coming from the other side of the island.

Hiccup groaned and turned to look at Heather who sighed and already started to take off on Windshear.

Moments later, the duo landed at the source of the sound. They were horrified to find Astrid attacking a Deadly Nadder with blue scales.

"Astrid, No!" Hiccup yelled but Heather had already took out her double sided ax and knocked Astrid onto the ground.

Hiccup checked the Nadder for injuries. Thankfully there was none. The Nadder nudged Hiccup then took off.

"Why did you attack her?!" Hiccup demanded

"I didn't attack her! She charged at me and then tried to kill me!" Astrid tried to explain. Her explanation was so dumb, even Gustav could have seen through it.

"Astrid are you sure that's what happened?" Hiccup asked

"Y-y-yes." Astrid replied sort of confident. She was a little hurt that Hiccup doubted her. She always stuck up for the tiny fishbone when they were younger, but now after he met this Heather character, he changed. No, no it was something else. She never really would understand what.

"Astrid didn't you think that she could have just been curious to meet someone new? Stormfly would never try and attack anyone without a really good reason." Heather impatiently explained

Astrid glared at Heather. Seriously who was she to say all that. Astrid told her just that.

"Why do YOU have to keep butting your head in everything?! Who are you Miss Perfect?!" Astrid snarled back

Heather was slowly losing her temper. Why was she so boar-headed? Why couldn't she just accept things for once and not resort to violence? How could Hiccup have liked her?

"Excuse me. Who was the one who accepted Hiccup for who he is? What are you doing out here anyway?" Heather asked

"I was looking for my idiot of a fiancee before that beast attacked me!" Astrid yelled

"Astrid. Are you engaged to Snotlout?" Hiccup quietly asked

"Yes. Did you really think that everything stayed the exact same after you left? I'm engaged to Snotlout and he's going to be the next chief Hiccup." Astrid explained to him

Hiccup didn't really know what to say. After all these years, did he still feel the same about Astrid the way he did when they were 15? He had Heather as his support now. She was one of his best friends, but no, they weren't together.

Heather noticed that Hiccup was in deep thought. She quietly said, " Hiccup, we should probably look for the others." She then turned to Astrid and said "Check if Snotlout's near the watchtower near the docks and if not come tell me." Astrid nodded and slowly backed away.

"Let's go Hiccup."

She and Hiccup both took off to the clubhouse where everyone was sitting in silence (exclude Astrid and Snotlout.) When Hiccup entered followed by Heather, Stoick immediately stood and said "Son, I'm so-"

Hiccup held up a hand to silence him. "I've thought about and decided that you can stay for a couple of days. ONLY until we can gather some supplies for a ship, so you can leave. Until then, you can stay in the guest huts and NOT start anymore explosions." This comment was pointed directly to the twins and Gustav.

"Why is it that he always looks directly at me whenever he says that?" Gustav mumbled

"Something you'd like to say Gustav?" Hiccup asked

"No!" Gustav replied

"Alright, Dagur and Eira. Show our guests to their huts. Gustav and the twins will be cleaning up from the explosion earlier." Hiccup said very matter-of-factly

Just then Astrid entered with a whiny Snotlout. Hiccup instructed Dagur to show them to their huts too. Snotlout objected.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to take orders from the runt of our group?" Snotlout said, once again unable to keep his fat mouth shut

"You know Snotlout, if we hadn't brought you and the others to the edge, you all would have been drowned by now. So maybe it's best if you shut up for once in your life and leave." Hiccup said

Snotlout sheepishly shuffled out of the clubhouse with the others. Soon everyone was settled in, and all was right with the world. Just Kidding!

There were TWICE as many explosions as before, much to Hiccup and Heather's annoyance. Snotlout was always trying to woo Heather, much to her disgust. Stoick kept trying to make conversation with Hiccup, which always ended disastrously with Hiccup trying to avoid his dad more than ever. Speaking of Stoick, Dagur was still ticked off for destroying his island. (I use the term 'ticked' lightly) Heather and Astrid barely acknowledged each other.

BUT, there were some good things that came out of the Berkians unexpected visit. Fishlegs and Eira got along swimmingly. (although Hiccup felt a little left out, seeing as he was usually the one who geeked out with Eira. Still, he felt happy that Eira had found a close friend. Maybe something more...) Gustav and the twins made no problems. (Yeah right they don't.) Hiccup got along with Gobber really well, seeing as he was his only friend on Berk. Other than that, things were pretty chaotic and awkward at meal times.

 _ **At the clubhouse. 2 weeks later**_

Hiccup had just received bad news from Mala. He had written to her about the Berkians unexpected visit, via Terror mail. She had warned him to take care of the dragons, what with them around and that the lumber traders would be delayed due to an incoming storm. Hiccup was frustrated at this. He wanted his father off his island as soon as possible. According to the letter, the traders wouldn't be due for another month. Hiccup didn't want the Berkians on the island for another month! He wanted them gone. His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle cooing from his faithful companion. He placed a hand on Toothless' head and sighed. Toothless purred worriedly at his rider's worried face and gently nudged him.

"Yeah you're right bud. I need some air." Saying so he went and changed into his (super cool) flight suit made of shed Night Fury scales. He then climbed on Toothless' back and rode off.

The flight was magical. It helped take Hiccup's mind off of things. He couldn't remember when he last had this much fun. They did barrel loops, flew with timberjacks and so much more! Hiccup finally tested his artificial wings and they were a huge success! He couldn't wait to tell Heather.

It was nearly sunset now and the Berkians began to worry about him (excluding Snotface and the twins). Just then the majestic duo flew into the clubhouse startling everyone but the Dragon Riders who were quite used to Hiccup's dramatic entrances.

"Where have ye been?" Stoick asked

"Why would YOU care?!' Hiccup shot back

Once again the awkward and uncomfortable silence broke out. It was disturbed by a loud cluck. Everyone turned to see Tuffnut holding hands, er, wings with a chicken.

"Guys, meet my new best friend! Her name is...Chicken!" Tuff said with a dramatic flourish

"Wow. Very creative for a Thorston." Dagur sarcastically said

As soon as he said that, the Berkians and the Dragon riders started arguing almost on cue. Hiccup sighed and turned to look at his friend who grumbled in annoyance.

"This is going to b a VERY long month." Hiccup quietly said to Toothless who gargled in agreement. Little did know that, that month would change his life forever.

 _ **I finished a chapter! I started this like on Friday and finished today morning. Bad news, a couple of relatives are staying with us over break and they'll be sleeping in my room. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but I'll try as soon as possible. Please PM me any ideas you have for this fanfic. It would help so much! Until the next chapter though, bye!**_


	7. Chapter 6: New Guests

_**I'm late but I'm still back. Yup you heard me right. I'm busy with homework and stuff. On with the chapter!**_

 _ **At the clubhouse, Dragon's Edge**_

1 week had passed since Hiccup told the Berkians and the Dragon riders about the lumber issue. They could only cut down one certain area, seeing as the rest were homes to the wild dragons they had rescued from their adventures years prior. They still didn't quite get along. Snotlout trying to woo Heather was common, seeing as he threw himself at any girl he set his eyes on. The twins and Gustav got along well, unfortunately for everyone else. Fishlegs and Eira spent every spare moment geeking out, whether it be about rocks, weapons or dragons. Gobber gave Hiccup advice on forge work and improvements for his prosthetic leg. Stoick's relationship with Hiccup was not going so well. One might even say it wasn't going well at all. A normal person would say that Hiccup tried to avoid his father so that's what I'm gonna say too. Hiccup Haddock had faced dragon hunters yet he couldn't bring himself to face his own father. It was very amusing. However, something that wasn't amusing was Heather and Astrid's frequent fights including ax's over everyday things. Hiccup was completely oblivious to all this though. He was too busy with his problems with his father to notice the girls' behaviour towards each other. The girls knew this and kept their fighting at a minimum near Hiccup. Even though, everyone was still trying to get along and now that Dagur was on Berserker island, Hiccup still had Toothless. They would always be together. Always.

Moving on, it had only been 1 week but Hiccup felt like it had been a month already. Guess that's what happens when you stay with your childhood bullies(notably Snotlout) for a week. Still blissfully unaware of Heather and Astrid's spat and desperate to get the Berkians off the Edge as soon as possible, he assigned the 2 girls together to collect wood to build a ship from part of the forest that wasn't inhabited by wild dragons. As soon as they were out of earshot from Hiccup, they completely ignored each other.

Astrid started chopping down a few trees with an ax. Heather sighed.

"Why waste time like that when you could just do this." She turned to Windshear and said, "Windshear, tail slice!"

In a blink of an eye, the entire area of trees had been cut down. Astrid rolled her eyes. What a show off, she thought.

"Well excuse me for trying to help." Saying so she went to the beach to get away from Heather.

"What is HER problem!?" The young woman muttered to her Razorwhip companion, who growled in agreement

Astrid got to the beach in no time. She found herself coming here frequently to get away from Snotlout. She sighed as she threw rocks into the sea.

"Hey." A slightly nasally voice said. "You okay?"

Astrid turned to attack but dropped her ax as soon as she saw the speaker.

"Oh. Just you." Astrid said without thinking. She immediately regretted saying it afterwards.

"Yeah. Just me." Hiccup said, uncomfortably scratching the back of his neck

"What are you doing here?" she asked, blunt to the point.

"Hey, you're not the only one who comes here to get away sometimes." Hiccup sighed as he sat down next to Astrid

"Oh no. What happened now?" Astrid asked actually concerned

Hiccup looked into her ocean-blue eyes and saw that he could trust her. Hesitantly, he told her everything that happened ever since he left Berk.

She listened patiently. She winced in sympathy when he told her about how he lost his leg. She smiled when he told her all about his time at Caldera Cay. She sorta grumbled when he told her about how he met Heather. He stopped his very interesting life story and observed the young woman. Astrid timidly raised her eyes to his level and Astrid shyly asked Hiccup, "Soooo, you and Heather. You two are a thing right?"

Hiccup just gaped at her. When he finally came to senses he very stupidly said, "W-w-what are y-y-you talking about?"

"You know, you guys hang out a lot, so I just assumed..." Astrid replied

"No, no Astrid you got it all wrong!" He took Astrid's hands in his own and looked into her eyes and said, "Sure Heather and I are friends, but no! I don't feel that way about her and her me."

Astrid looked into his charming ivy eyes and knew that she could trust him.

"Sooo you and Snotlout." He started awkwardly. "You guys are getting married soon. C-c-congrats. I'm happy for you guys or whatever." Hiccup mumbled.

Astrid looked at him and could easily tell that he was lying.

"No need to lie to me Hiccup. I'm not so happy about this wedding either. I just went along with it so the Jorgensons wouldn't start a war on Berk." Astrid said, "Besides, I like someone else." She said with a sideward glance at Hiccup.

"Oh." Hiccup said sorta disappointed, "Fishlegs?" He asked

Astrid shook her head no.

"Tuffnut?" He asked

Astrid raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Seriously? No!" After saying that she looked at him for a while.

"Me?" Hiccup asked quietly

Astrid stared into his forest-green eyes and leaned closer. Hiccup fell into her blue eyes and leaned closer. Just before they closed the gap, they were very rudely interrupted by a loud scream.

"YOU GUYS! IT'S AN EMERGENCY! GET TO THE CLUBHOUSE ASAP! Ruffnut yelled flailing her arms like she was on fire

"YEAH! THERE'S A GIRL AND A SUPER COOL DRAGON WHO WASHED UP ON SHORE! EIRA BROUGHT HER UP TO THE CLUBHOUSE AND HEATHER'S THERE WAITING FOR YOU!" Tuff yelled running behind his sister.

"Alright got it Tuff! We're coming!" Hiccup yelled back

He stood up and then extended his hand to Astrid then helped her up.

"Let's see what this is all about, ey Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Whatever milady says." Hiccup said before they took off to the clubhouse on Toothless's back. (Astrid wasn't afraid of the magnificent creature anymore)

 _ **At the clubhouse**_

"Shut it you three. She's waking up." Eira whisper-shouted to the twins and Gustav who were busy thinking of pranks for Loki day out loud

"W-w-where am I?" The young woman asked. She was quite a beauty. With long brown hair till her waist done in a french braid and stunning sapphire eyes. She wore a purple tunic and jacket with a black miniskirt and leggings. On her waist she had a belt holding a sword with engraving of a skrill.

"Relax. You're at the clubhouse at Dragon's edge. Your dragon was injured but is now healing thanks to Eira." Heather said

"Oh. Thank you. But who are all of you?" She asked

"I am Hiccup, leader of the dragon riders. That's Gustav" Gustav gave a goofy grin. "Eira" Eira politely waved."Heather." Heather waved and smiled. "And these guys are visitors from Berk." Hiccup said quickly gesturing to the Berkian group, while Snotlout flexed his muscles

"What's your name and how did you end up here?" Hiccup gently asked.

"My name is Amara and I was running away from a fleet of dragon hunters. My skrill, Midnight took an arrow to her leg during the escape. We were flying at top speed for a few days until Midnight dropped out from exhaustion and pain." She buried her face in her hands and said, "I shouldn't have pushed her like that."

"It's alright, Midnight's healing well." Said Fishlegs

Hiccup looked thoughtful. "Dragon hunters you say?" Hiccup asked

"An entire fleet of them!" Amara shuddered "We barely got out of there alive! But..." She said

"But what?" Snotlout interrupted

"I saw a white colored dragon locked up in a cage. Like him." Amara said pointing to Toothless who's ears perked up once hearing about this new dragon.

"I don't know why she was locked up in there." Amara said

"Why were you even near the hunters?" Gustav asked

"I go around freeing dragons form hunters. My entire island was destroyed by Roman invaders. It was Midnight who saved me all those years ago." Amara explained

While everyone started asking Amara questions, Hiccup remained thoughtful. A white night fury? What if it was the last of its kind? They HAD to save it.

"Hey Hiccup. You okay?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. I'll be alright. Say, Amara?" Hiccup said

"Yeah." Amara replied

"Where exactly is that fleet of ships?" Hiccup asked stroking his imagionary beard

"Near Idiot Island. Why?" Amara replied now curious

"I've got a plan..." Hiccup said mysteriously

 _ **Another chapter finally finished! Huge shoutout to Nishnibbles. They gave me the idea for this chapter, so Thank you! I'm so sorry for the delay! I've been working on this for a week now. I was too busy to update. From now on, no strict schedule for updates. I'll just update whenever. The next chapter is about the Berkian gang meeting there dragons. Until then though, bye!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting the Dragons

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I WATCHED HTTYD 3! MERE WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE THE MOVIE OTHER THAN...IT WAS SO DARN AMAZING! *clears throat* Moving on, I won't be spoiling things from the movie (hopefully). Anyways sorry for the delay. I had a case of severe writer's block. Hopefully I'm cured by now. On with the chapter!**_

 _ **At the training arena, Dragon's Edge**_

It had been a week since Amara had been stranded on the edge. She and her Skrill, Midnight started to fell quite at home. Speaking of Midnight, as soon as her leg healed, Eira and Fishlegs took advantage of the situation and soon found out everything about Skrills. Hiccup however for once didn't geek out about the Skrill. He spent all of his time in his hut thinking of a plan to free the light fury (and yes he had named her!) Finally, he had come up with a plan to free that light fury. He relayed his plan to the riders (including Amara cause she's a dragon rider too! Duh!) Eira had a sudden thought, "Hiccup what about the gang from Berk. No offense but they can't be trusted alone." This was a direct burn at the twins.

"I've thought about them too and decide that it's way too risky to leave them here. So I've decided to... make them dragon riders." Hiccup said nervously

And everyone said yes and then the Berkians trained dragons without any hassle and they found the Light Fury and they all lived happily ever after! JK! As if I would ever let that happen. *grins evilly*

But of course not, for as soon as our dashing, heroic dragon rider announced this, there was an outrageous outcry.

"HICCUP! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! OH WAIT THERE WAS THAT WHOLE 'ARTIFICIAL WINGS' IDEA!" Heather yelled

"In my defense, those wings work out pretty good..." Hiccup said meekly pointing out. That was the start of an argument.

"Hiccup just think of all the trouble they could get into with dragons!" Gustav said. "Well maybe that Astrid person isn't that bad..." Gustav said dreamily

Hiccup immediately shot the young boy with a glare that could make the toughest vikings whimper which immediately shut Gustav up. He really was the son of Stoick the Vast.

"Hiccup even if we do train them, they won't be battle-ready." Eira pointed out wisely

Hiccup stared at her like she had said the world was a rectangle. "You guys don't understand. The Hooligans are one of the most dangerous, mutton-headed, craziest, most stubborn vikings ever." Everyone continued to voice their opinions about the idea. Hiccup sighed. He then turned to Amara who had been quiet the entire time. She was like a sister for him. "Amara. what do you think?" He asked

"I think we should give the idea a shot. Besides it wouldn't hurt to have some backup." Amara said logically while slowly nodding her head

"Alright then let's get started!" Hiccup said enthusiastically completely oblivious to everyone's (minus Amara) groans and grumbles.

Eira took a deep breath and said, "Well if we're going to carry out this idiotic plan, we may as well start with someone who finds dragons amazing." she said. It was quite obvious she was referring to Fishlegs.

Hiccup didn't seem to mind. Fishlegs and Astrid were the only teens from Berk who never bullied him. Astrid just ignored him all the time but she did sometimes look at him with pity. Fishlegs geeked out about botany and geology and things that bored everyone out of their minds with Hiccup. So he really didn't seem to mind.

 _ **Later in a part of Dragon's Edge that was home to many Gronckles**_

"Oooohhhh this is so exciting!" Fishlegs squealed.

Hiccup had gone looking for Fishlegs as soon as the other riders had reluctantly given him the thumbs-up sign to carry on his plan. He eventually found Fishlegs studying some samples of 'nepheline' rocks he had found near the Edge's dormant volcano. Fishlegs had somewhat agreed and the duo took off on Toothless to the area of the island where Gronckles could be found. He figured that they would be the right species for his rock-loving friend.

"Yes, yes Fishlegs." Hiccup said chuckling to himself amused that his giant friend in a state like this. He noticed a rustling in some bushes. He beckoned for Fishlegs to stop moving and gestured to the bushes nearby. Fishlegs had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from squealing. Slowly but surely, a large female gronckle came out of the bushes. Fishlegs stared in a look of wonder and shock. The gronckle came closer to Fishlegs once Toothless had assured her that he was safe and would mean no harm. Fishlegs nervously took a few steps back in fear but to his amazement, he found the Gronckle gently nudging his large belly. Fishlegs giggled at the sudden movement and said, "Hey! That's my tickle spot!" He spluttered out while laughing. The Gronckle warbled happily as Fishlegs gently scratched her head. Hiccp smiled.

"I'm gonna call you... Meatlug!" Fishlegs proclaimed beaming joyfully.

"Well, maybe you and Meatlug may like spending bonding time. You know, to get to know each other better." Hiccup suggested

"That sounds perfect! Whadda you say girl?" Fishlegs asked Meatlug who shook her tail in excitement.

"We'll see you two in the training arena early tomorrow morning, 'kay?" Hiccup said.

"You bet!" Fishlegs exclaimed

Hiccup grinned and took off on Toothless silently saying, "Next stop: Snotlout"

 _ **In a clearing in the forest (with Snotlout)**_

"Why are we doing this again?" Snotlout whined

Hiccup sighed out of exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose in pure frustration. Toothless gently crooned in efforts to ease him. hiccup then turned to Hiccup and said, "For the 100th time Snotlout. We are doing this so we can save the light fury. If there is any chance of saving the Night Fury species we have to take it. Besides, that poor dragon must be tortured." Hiccup explained

Snotlout tutted

"Useless, I don't care what happens to the dragon. I'm only doing it for my girl." Snotlout said. "You know. Blonde hair, Sky-blue eyes. Did you know we're getting married in a couple of months? Whenever I try and kiss her though she flips me on my back with a mere flick of her hand. She plays hard to get all the time." Snotlout chuckles to himself. He fails to notice Hiccup's growing anger as his fists ball up the more he talks about Astrid. What were the emotions Hiccup was feeling? Growing up, he had a childhood crush on her but nothing more than that. Then why did he get so angry when Snotlout spoke about Astrid like she was his toy? And what about what ALMOST happened at the beach about a week ago?

Hiccup sighed. There was no future with Astrid no matter what happened. Unless Snotlout died of course. Pfffft. That wouldn't happen until boars flew. He shook his head. He had to stay on topic.

He took a deep breath and said, "So Snotlout. What dragon did you have in mind? Maybe a Gronckle? Or maybe a-" He was rudely cut off by Snotlout.

"Nuh uh Useless. I already decided." Snotlout declared sticking his chest out in pride.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. This was not going to well. He could feel it.

"Oh wow really? What did you have in mind then?" He asked mockingly

"Wait for it... A Whispering Death!" He announced not noticing how idiotic he looked

Hiccup couldn't say anything. He was speechless but in a bad way.

"You know. A dragon worthy of the future chief." He said smugly

Before Hiccup could open his mouth to retort, Snotlout had walked straight off a cliff. How you ask? He's Snotlout. He bludgens his own head for sport. A trait he had obviously inherited from his father.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was pondering whether or not to save him. Suddenly he heard a high pitched scream and a roar that sounded like a Monstrous Nightmare when agitated. Hiccup gulped. He didn't want to be the reason Snotlout was dead. Or did he...? A loud whoop interrupted his deep thoughts. A large male, flaming Monstrous Nightmare flew up in the air with a terrified yet excited expression on his face. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and took off after Snotlout.

"AAAAAHHHHH! HOW DID I LET HICCUP TALK ME INTO THIS?!" Snotlout shouted desperately hanging onto the Nightmare's horns for his life

"How about we start with my charm and persuasion skills?" Hiccup cheekily suggested as Toothless soared gracefully next to the Nightmare who seemed to have some what relaxed

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT WE'RE IN THE AIR RIGHT NOW, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR OTHER LEG!" Snotlout yelled

"Oh wow, that's SO original." Hiccup said while rolling his eyes. "Come on. Tell me you aren't enjoying this and be honest."

When Snotlout didn't reply, Hiccup satisfactorily nodded his head.

"See not so bad eh?" Snotlout nodded still shook from the whole ordeal. "Alright how about we land back at the edge? We start training first thing in the morning tomorrow." Snotlout meekly nodded.

"See you then." Saying so he landed in front of Gustav's hut.

"Time for the twins' turn." He took a deep breath and stepped inside

 _ **At the beach (with the twins)**_

"Hey H? When are we gonna get 'the dragon'?" Tuff asked

"Yeah. All we've done for the past hour is look at random dragons." Ruff complained

"I-I-I don't get it. We went and saw very single species on this island and none of them even like you." Hiccup pulled at his hair. "It doesn't make any sense." He said sounding frustrated

"You know what else makes no sense? That big, 2-headed dragon that we played with yesterday." Tuffnut concured

"I agree brother of mine. It wouldn't stop bugging us after we played with it and practically begged us to go flying." Ruffnut said casually as if it happened everyday

Hiccup stopped pulling his hair and stared at the twins in disbelief.

"W-w-wait a minute. This all happened yesterday and you never told me?" He asked in complete shock

The twins nodded slightly confused

"Do you know where that dragon is right now?" Hiccup asked

"Duh." saying so Ruffnut pointed behind Hiccup where a large green Zippleback stood.

Tuff ran towards the dragon and flinged his arms around the right head and scratched "Belch's" chin. Ruff did the same for the left head who seemed to be called "Barf".

Then the 2 hopped on the dragon's neck with ease and took off into the air leaving behind a stunned Night Fury and confused (yet slightly worried) one-legged dragon rider behind.

"Well that was a waste of time." Hiccup muttered to Toothless who grumbled in agreement.

"There is still one more person bud. Astrid" He said her name dreamily. He was nudged back into reality by his Night Fury friend who gave him a cheeky gummy smile. The rider took off on his winged friend in search of the blonde viking.

 _ **In the clearing where Astrid was first 'attacked' by Stormfly**_

"Ummm. Hey Hiccup?" Astrid nervously asked

"Yes milady?" Hiccup responded while keeping a keen eye out for any movements in

"One: Stop calling me that. Two: Is it a good idea for me to train a dragon that doesn't like me?" Astrid asked hesitantly

Hiccup stopped looking and turned and faced Astrid.

"That's not true. You just startled her." Hiccup then suddenly looked behind her and grinned. Astrid froze as she suddenly felt a warm breath ruffling her hair. She turned in slow motion to come face to face with a beautiful Deadly Nadder with shimmering blue scales. Astrid started backing away in fright but to her dismay the Nadder kept following her. She felt Hiccup behind her and felt him take her hand (so romantic!) and gently placed on the Nadder's snout who grunted in response.

"Nadders are part of the tracker class of dragons. They have the hottest fire in the world, shoot spikes from their tail and take pride in their appearance. Since you already knew her, I figured you and Stormfly would get along well." Hiccup explained

"S-S-Stormfly?" Astrid asked curiously

"We found her shot down by a hunter. She flew all the way here through a storm so..." Hiccup hesitantly explained

Astrid smirked. "Ironic." She said while petting Stormfly's head

The sky had darkened and was now a dark blue color.

"Join me for a flight milady?" Hiccup asked extending his arm in a goofy yet somewhat romantic gesture. Before Astrid could respond, she found herself being hoisted onto Stormfly's back. She panicked, unsure what to do. That was before Hiccup placed her hands near Stormfly's neck and made a motion for Toothless to go back to the hut. He then secured his hands around Astrid's waist making her blush and whistled for Stormfly to take off.

Astrid, startled, flailed her arms about. Once Hiccup hugged her from the back she stopped. She had never felt this safe in anyone's arms before. Stormfly was soon soaring above the clouds gracefully. Astrid reached out and was able to touch the clouds. She leaned back and looked up and found herself staring into forest-green eyes. Hiccup tightened his hold on Astrid and gazed lovingly into Astrid's azure eyes. Astrid looked at the night sky and gasped at the Northern Lights. Hiccup smiled. Astrid turned to face Hiccup again and found their faces getting dangerously close to one another's. They closed the gap and kissed for the first time ever. It was slow and sweet. Getting out the message: I love you. They broke the kiss a minute later and spent the rest of the flight in a warm embrace.

After they landed, Hiccup escorted Astrid back to the hut she was staying in and kissed her hand good night. Astrid smiled and gave him a huge hug. That night, he returned to his hut with a goofy smile on his face. Toothless was already asleep and merely opened one eye to see who was there. Hiccup lit a candle and took out a piece of paper and pencil and drew Astrid flying with him on Stormfly. He went to bed that night with a smile on his face.

 _ **Another chapter finished! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so apologies if it was too long. For everyone in the comments out there, I will ONLY pair Hiccup with Astrid. Nobody else. Don't worry, I've got some plans for Snotlout. *rubs hands together and cackles evilly* The next chapter should be out in a week. It will be about the first training session. Until then though, bye!**_

 _ **P.S. I didn't write Stoick and Gobber with their dragons cause I have some plans for them too...**_


End file.
